Tears In The Rain
by Threshie
Summary: A sad songfic dealing with Duo's thoughts on Hilde's leaving him


Tears In The Rain

****

Tears In The Rain

By ThresherII  
  
**It was rainin' hard in Houston when I ran into her**

Duo rushed down the deserted streets, head bowed against the rain as melencholy thoughts drifted through his head. Why had she left? He hadn't thought he'd been treating her badly, or ignoring her in any way. _I practically gave her everything she could ever want.. ..So why did she run away? _He'd come home from Preventers one night as usual, to find Hilde gone and a note left on the table. He clenched his hands into fists as he remembered what it had said..

__

Duo, 

I'm sorry, but I just can't stay here anymore. I love you very much, but I have finally realized that you will never love me back the way I love you. I've decided to leave, Duo. Please don't try and find me, you won't have any luck. I'm leaving L2. Please tell everyone goodbye for me, and try to understand..

I love you.

Hilde

Now, after nearly a month of searching, he had pretty much given all hope of ever finding her again. Currently, he was on Earth, wandering aimlessly down the street of the latest city he'd searched for her, to no avail. It just wasn't fair! _She didn't even have the guts to say goodbye in person.._ He fought back tears, hanging his head. _So she'll never know that I love her **more** then she loves me.. _Lost in his shattered thoughts, he didn't watch where he was going and ran right into someone. _I thought no-one was out at this hour?_ Whirling, his violet eyes widened as he recognized the short, dark hair and baby blue eyes. _It's her... It's really **her**... _he thought in shocked surprise. **  
**

I searched for conversation but I was lost for words

"Hilde.." he gasped, his voice cracking. He had searched for her for so long, just to find while he wan't even looking. Tears sprang to his eyes as he remembered the words of her letter. _She doesn't want to see me.._ Her expression, one almost of fear, was only more proof of this. "I.." ****

  
Then a cloud of tear filled memories came crashin' down on me

He couldn't seem to find the will to speak to her, and could only stare wordlessly, taking in every detail of her appearence as she stood, dark hair dripping with fresh rain, looking so beautiful in his eyes. _But she doesn't want to be with me anymore.._ The rememberence of this information struck hard, and he bit his lip as tears slid down his cheeks.

****

  
If it hadn't been for the pourin' rain I'm sure she would have seen  


He didn't want to cry, didn't want her to see him crying, but the tears wouldn't stop, and he was glad that it was raining. The clear droplets fell and splattered, trickling down his face and mixing with the tears, masking his grief. His long, chestnut hair was dark and wet, and his black trench coat only mad him look all the more unhappy, but she wouldn't notice, he knew. _I always wear black, why would she think it was odd now? _

**  
Tears in the rain hidin' the pain**

She gazed at him for a moment more, as if debating if she should really go through with this, but she couldn't see him crying. She must've thought he wasn't even upset, because her expression turned to one of hurt before she turned her back and hurried away, not once looking back.

****

  
Maybe she'd come back if she could see me cry__

She couldn't tell that I was crying, he realized as he sadly watched her rush away. _It worked. But now I..I don't want it to. _More tears came, their warmth battling that of the cold drops of rain, sliding down his cheeks and wetting his already wet face even more, but he didn't care any more. He didn't care if she saw him cry, he just wanted her to know how much he was hurting, but she was already gone. More tears slid down his face, faster then before. 

****

  
She thinks I'm so strong oh, but she's so wrong__

She thinks I never cry... 'Boys don't cry', wasn't that what I said before? She must've actually believed me.. He sighed heavily. _I don't know why I said that... Everybody cries, but I guess I wanted to show her I was strong or something.._****

  
She just couldn't see these tears in the rain

He sat on an abandoned bench and buried his head in his hands, tears wetting his palms. _I wish I'd told her sooner, told her how much I love her.. I..I wish she could tell I was crying.._**  
  
Now I'll regret that moment 'cuz I didn't let her know**__

Oh God, why didn't I **say **something? Now she'll never know... I'll never see her again, and I'll never get that chance again to say those three words.. He shook his head silently, his wet bangs hanging dejectedly in his face. _And I'm gonna live the rest of my life blaming myself for it.. And I should, too. She..deserves to know._**  
**

How much I still loved her I was hopin' it would show__

Why does it have to be raining? Why couldn't she see how much it hurt, to look her in the face and not say a word? He sighed. Why? Hadn't she seen the pain, etched so clearly on his face? 

**  
But the raindrops and the teardrops ran together on my face**

But the rain had gotten in the way. She couldn't see the tears he was crying. She only saw the rain...

****

  
Now she'll never ever know no one can take her place__

I can never fall in love with somebody again, not after Hilde. She's exactly what I'm looking for, but I just can't seem to tell her that.. He wished that he could go back in time, to the day before she left, and tell her just how much she meant to him. If only he could.. **  
  
Tears in the rain hidin' the pain**

The soft, cool droplets again obscured his tears, the dreary grey sky overhead reflecting the feelings inside his heart as Duo Maxwell sat there, the only sound his quiet sobs and the soft patter of the rain..

****

  
Maybe she'd come back if she could see me cry  


She thinks I'm so strong oh, but she's so wrong  


She just couldn't see these tears in the rain  


She thinks I'm so strong oh, but she's so wrong  


She just couldn't see these tears in the rain

~Owari

*Sniff* Poor Duo-chan.. Err, hi! ^_^;; Sooo, good, bad? Lemme know, peeps! (Oh, and please don't flame, guys, that's really mean and this's my first fic!) ^_^ Sorry to ruin the atmosphere I've set up, but I have ta say that GW isn't mine, and the song _Tears In The Rain_ belongs to Tim Mcgraw. Oh, and this fic is mine. ^_^ Thankies, please review!  



End file.
